Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans: Vault
This article is, well you can say its the secret box of Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans it answers questions that users have, it also contains images and videos. This article also will contain a the lost episodes of Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans, techniques that the author decided to remove from the story, also characters that were removed and other projects that the author: ExtremeSSJ4 decided to remove. It may contain a sneak peek of the new series that ExtremeSSJ4 is planning to do. If you want me to answer any questions just leave a message on my talk page ExtremeSSJ4 Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans Dragon Ball What if... Dragon Ball Outsiders Dragon Ball: Legacies Dragon Ball Legendary (Coming Soon) Questions How many new super saiyans/forms are there on the 1st saga? Activation Saga (1st saga) has probably 4 to 5 new transformation. One new transformations is seen on episode 2: Pan's Day, two new transformations are seen on episode 10: Porunga and the 3 Nightmares and probably two more on episode 11: Reunion How long does each episode take to write? Each episode probably takes like 2-3 days but I write them in a notebook then I edit it in word then I post it on the wikia Are there any new characters? Yes, there's a new character that Kibitokai brings to help the Z fighters there is actually a movie about this character its called Tauros: A Bull Fighter Who would of won if Bulla and Tien kept fighting? Well, I probably Tien because he knows more about fighting Who is the main villain/s of the Fan Fic? 1st Saga.) Probably Bibidi 2nd Saga.) The five fighters that have the pieces of the Hell Crown 3rd Saga.) Why is Goten able to transform into a SSJ2? He's a strong saiyan and I think he was probably able to transform into a SSJ2 in the anime just that he never had the chance and also he's been doing a lot of training since his father left How does Bibidi know about Tarble? He's been in hell for a lot of time so he has met alot of people in hell and has probably heard rumors How are Bibidi and Babidi able to control Tarble? Bibidi and Babidi are able to control Tarble because combined there magic is very powerful, Tarble is not that evil but he's a saiyan and he has some rudeness like the all saiyans How stong is Cell's Ultra form? Cell's Ultra form is a little bit higher than a super saiyan 4 How strong is Frieza's fifth form? Its the same as Cell's ultra form How is Tarble able to transform into a Super Saiyan? There answer is in one of the lost episodes but you can say that he transforms the same as Goku does because of the death of someone What inspired the conflict of the second movie? Well I was on Deviantart and I saw the picture of Vegeta as a werewolf and I thought why don't I make a story of Vegeta becoming a werewolf so I was writing DBUS at that time so I decided to make the story happen during the siix months of Goku's absence and just came up with the conflict so the picture inspired me The Lost Episodes Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans